


The Invitation (Prologue)

by LokisGhost



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGhost/pseuds/LokisGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cinderella" is male, the prince falls for him at the ball, and what follows after...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invitation (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be rewritten to be less dry, but it is only the setup for the actual story so far... Don't worry, the next chapter is coming soon.

The Grand Ball was announced a month before the prince’s birthday, to allow the nobles to properly prepare themselves and attire their eligible daughters.The King and Queen had long ago decided that their son’s bride should come from his own kingdom, to bind his nobles tightly to his reign. His father, being as healthy as ever, the prince didn’t feel the rush to settle for just any maiden... He hoped to marry for love.

This ball, it was whispered, would be a perfect time to get the prince’s attention.

                                                                

For Rell, the month passed in a haze: driving his mother and two step-sisters to town for shopping, maintaining the best, matched stallions his family owned, shining and oiling every buckle on the finest harness. Making everything that anyone of noble blood would ever lay eyes on shine, as well as doing his normal tasks was tiring work.  The extra jobs took time away from his private life, however none of the tasks taxed him unduly. Rell had been used to doing much hard work since his parents had died, years ago. Having been left as a boy in the hands of his stepmother who, since he wasn’t a threat to her own two daughters’ chances at good marriages, left Rell mostly ignored.

Lady Tremain would set Rell to jobs but tended to focus on court life, leaving the work to the servants.  As long as things got done around the estate, the Lady and her daughters might as well think it was done by fairies.

Doing chores daily had helped him to gain endurance and strength beyond most noble’s sons. Additionally, Rell had been trained in the basics of swordplay by his father when he was younger. Though, his clothes tended to be ill-fitting and his duties tended to leave him grungy most days, he was a well formed young man.

                                                              

Soon enough, it was the night of the ball…


End file.
